The Random Elevator Chronicles
by Jyrotika
Summary: Everyone gets stuck in an elevator. What fun. Random insanity, etc.


The Random Elevator Chronicles

Part 1

He's Mine!

Author's Note: This is random insanity. I'm not sure if I'll ever write more than this part, but I had to write this part. Inspired by my classmates.

Warnings: Possible/probable out-of-character-ness(since I'm not bothering to force it all into character), random insanity, lack of plot, (almost any warning of idiocy or lunacy will be left out. You all know I'm not sane, right?), shounen-ai(but only if you seriously squint or already have it on the brain... Really, there's not much). That's about it, I think. Yup.

ON WITH THE STORY!

It was one of the hottest days of summer, and had been a very boring day. The entire group had been on their way up to the top of the Empire State building in New York, having flown there for a duelist tournament. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Jou, Malik, and Anzu had wanted to go sightseeing. Naturally, Bakura and Marik were dragged along. Once Mokuba found out, he wanted to go with them, therefore Kaiba was also forced to go.

They had just started exploring, and it had been rather uneventful. That is, until the elevator that they were currently sitting in had stopped. Now, they were all sitting on the floor of a fairly small elevator- all ten of them- just trying to pass the time.

"What just happened?", Anzu asked.

"I think we stopped moving.", said Yugi.

"You mean like... the elevator's broken?", asked Jou.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the speaker in the elevator.

"We're sorry to inform you that this elevator has broken down. Please, remain calm and we'll have it running again as soon as we can."

"You've got to be kidding me!", said Jou. Disbelieving looks and muttered curses followed from the others in the elevator.

"Is everyone alright in there?", the voice from the speaker said.

"Yes, we're just fine.", answered Yugi.

"Good. This'll take a while, it could be an hour or so. Are any of you claustrophobic?", said the speaker-voice. Extremely confused looks followed from everyone but Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Kaiba.

"Claustro-... what!", asked Jou.

"What's that?", added Anzu. Kaiba mentally rolls his eyes.

"Afraid of small spaces. Is anyone?", answers the speaker.

"Jou?", asks Yugi. Jou shakes his head. Yugi looks at Anzu.

"No.", answers Anzu. Yugi looks at Kaiba, and receives a glare that he assumed translated into a 'no'. Yugi looks at Mokuba.

"Nope!", says Mokuba energetically. How he could be this happy while trapped in an elevator with all those people, the world may never know.

Yugi looks at Ryou, who shakes his head. Yugi looks at Bakura, who glares and shakes his head. Yugi looks at Malik, who doesn't notice anything happening in the world around him.

"...Malik?", Yugi asks. Malik finally snaps back into reality.

"..Huh?", Malik answers.

"Are you afraid of small spaces?", Yugi asks.

"No... Why?", Malik asks.

"You spaced out. We're stuck in an elevator- a small space. We're supposed to find out if anyone's closetophobic.", said Anzu. Kaiba rolled his eyes again. 'I'm surrounded by idiots', he thought.

"Claustrophobic.", Kaiba corrected.

"Whatever!", Anzu replied.

"Marik?", Yugi asked.

"No.", Marik answered.

"No, no one in here is claustrophobic.", Yugi said to the speaker-voice.

"Good. The rescue team should be here in about an hour, so just sit tight.", said the speaker-voice.

"I guess we'll just have to sit and wait it out.", said Yugi.

"And what are we supposed to do for an HOUR!", growled Jou.

"I think now would be a good time for all of you to work your problems out.", said Anzu. Jou growled.

"And why the hell is that!", Jou yelled.

"Who said we have problems!", yelled Bakura.

"Oh, come on! You all've either been glaring at eachother or avoiding eachother all morning long! There HAS to be something going on! Besides, it's the only time you'll all be together for sure... And we do have an hour to kill.", said Anzu.

"I think Anzu's right. We should work this out now, when we're all here AND have the time.", said Yugi.

"But with HER here? I think NOT.", stated Bakura.

"Well, if she promises not to ever tell anyone what we say, I don't see any problems with it...", said Ryou, a bit unsure.

"Tell ANYONE, and I'll torture you for three days without food or water, and whatever family and friends you have left will be sent to the shadow realm along with you on the fourth!", threatened Malik. Anzu's eyes were wide with fear.

"Hmm... Scratch that, I'll just let Bakura and Marik toy with you.", Malik said. Anzu's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she gawked and EEEPed.

"I won't tell anyone. I PROMISE!", Anzu squeaked.

"If you do so much as MENTION it to anyone, I'll help them!", said Yami.

"As will I.", said Kaiba.

"O-okay, I won't tell! EVER!", said Anzu, still deathly afraid.

"Then I guess it's fine.", stated Malik.

"Fine with me.", agreed Bakura.

"Is everyone okay with it?", asked Yugi. He received a chorus of nods.

"Then I guess we start. How should we start this?", asked Yugi.

"I'll start.", said Kaiba.

"Go ahead.",Yugi said as he nodded.

"I call Jou!", Kaiba said. Anzu and Mokuba just stared at him, terribly confused.

"Uh.. What?", asked Anzu.

"I said I call Jou. He is MINE, and there's nothing any of you can do about it!", answered Kaiba.

"Well... I call Ryou!", stated Bakura. Ryou whimpered and shrunk back against the side of the elevator.

"I call Malik!", Marik said, laughing maliciously.

"I call Kaiba!", Yami said.

"No, he's MINE! He's taken!", Jou said angrily.

"No, he called you. He's not taken, YOU are!", Yami yelled back at Jou. Jou growls at Yami, and tries to attack him. Kaiba stops him.

"Let me GO!", Jou yells, struggling.

"You can't kill him. There are witnesses.", Kaiba tells Jou, and Jou finally calms down.

"Jou's mine!", says Yugi.

"No, he's MINE! I called him, he's taken!", said Kaiba, growling at Yugi. Yugi sat there thoughtfully for a moment, before an idea hit him.

"Well then... I call... um... HIS LEFT TOE!", said Yugi, smiling.

"... What?", asks Jou.

"Then I call the right half of his left toe!", said Ryou.

"His right toe's MINE!", said Malik.

Anzu and Mokuba had been watching the entire conversation, severely confused and gawking at what was going on. Anzu finally broke out of the daze it put her in, and turned to Mokuba.

"Are they fighting over who is dating who, or who they're going to eat first? Or is it something else I've missed entirely?", Anzu asked Mokuba, who was still in a daze.

"I don't know...", Mokuba replied, "I honestly don't know."


End file.
